Compartilhando
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Em uma viagem com seu namorado, Elena conhece seu cunhado. Em uma noite que tinha tudo para ser comum, ela descobre do que os irmãos Salvatore são capazes... UA


**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Este é meu primeiro conto de TVD.  
Uma loucura minha, que eu espero que vocês gostem.  
Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** COMPARTILHANDO *****

Eu sou Elena Gilbert e namoro há dois anos com Damon Salvatore.  
Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade, eu era caloura e ele meu orientador. Nossa atração foi imediata e Damon é um cara de ação, portanto não demorou nada para que ficássemos juntos.

Aprendi muito com Damon sobre mim mesma, sobre ele e principalmente sobre sexy. Meu namorado é um pervertido criativo, cheio de fantasias e nenhuma vergonha.  
Perdi a conta das loucuras que já havíamos feito.

Agora, eu estava na banheira da mansão dele em Mystic Falls.  
Estávamos em época de férias e ele me convencera há passar esse tempo com ele.  
A cidade era pitoresca e aconchegante, portanto eu não me arrependeria.  
Depois da correria da faculdade, poderíamos relaxar e nos amar.

Encontrei Damon na sala de jantar. Como eu, ele vestia roupas leves.  
Ele havia encomendado o jantar e arrumado a mesa de modo bastante romântico e intimo.  
Nós jantamos em meio a beijos e caricias. A sobremesa foi morango com chocolate e Damon fez questão de abaixar as alças da minha blusa e chupar meus seios com chocolate.

Terminamos jantar e seguimos para a sala de estar.  
Damon não me deixou arrumar minha blusa e eu não me incomodei com isso porque ele se dedicava a acariciar meus seios.

A lareira estava acesa e a sala aconchegante, mas a surpresa real foi ver que havia um homem ali, sentado confortavelmente no sofá.

– _Hello, brother_. – Damon o cumprimentou como se já esperasse sua presença e me impediu de arrumar minha blusa.

– _Hello_, Damon. – ele cumprimentou, me observando com malicia – Imagino que essa seja a doce Elena.

– Exatamente. – Damon olhou para mim – Elena, meu amor, te apresento Stefan Salvatore, meu irmãozinho. – e depois olhou para o irmão – Irmãozinho, essa é Elena. Imaginou que tenha falado o suficiente sobre ela.

Stefan apenas riu, enquanto assentia.

– Vá até lá para que meu irmão a cumprimente devidamente, amor. – Damon me empurrou levemente em direção ao irmão.

Eu ainda estava em duvida do que era esperado de mim naquele momento, mas fiz como meu namorado me indicara.

Quando cheguei perto, Stefan me puxou fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo.  
– Muito prazer, Elena. – ele apertou o bico dos meus seios, me fazendo gemer vergonhosamente.

Eu estava espantada com o que estava acontecendo e tentei me levantar, mas Stefan me impediu.  
– Fica quietinha, gostosinha. - em um movimento rápido demais ele infiltrou sua mão sob minha saia e arrebentou minha calcinha. - Vamos ver se o que Damon falou tem fundamento. - ele afastou minhas pernas e meteu dois dedos em mim com força.

Seus dedos entraram facilmente, devido à excitação que Damon me provocou momentos antes, me causando um gemido.

Eu não poderia dizer que aquilo não era excitante, mas meu lado prudente fez com que eu me esforçasse e fugisse do colo dele.

– O que está acontecendo, Damon? - eu perguntei indo para o lado dele.

– Nada demais, amor. - ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou da maneira que me fazia esquecer tudo. - É só prazer. - e voltou a me beijar.

Eu estava fora de orbita, quando senti minha saia deixando meu corpo e minha blusa sendo rasgada. As mãos de meu namorado estavam passeando por minhas costas, portanto apenas meu cunhado poderia ser responsável por aquilo.  
Eu tentei me afastar mais uma vez, mas Damon restringiu meus movimentos.

– Relaxe, Elena. Hoje os Salvatore te levarão as alturas.

Stefan afastou minhas pernas e colocou seus dedos dentro de mim novamente, os movimentando com precisão.

E eu? Eu me rendi.  
O que mais uma pobre mortal poderia fazer quando dois caras gostosos estão determinados a lhe dar prazer?

Damon afastou nossos corpos e se dedicou a mamar em meus seios.  
Minhas pernas estavam fracas e apenas o apoio de Stefan me impediu de ir ao chão.

O prazer que já era maravilhoso, atingiu um novo nível no momento em que meu cunhado passou a usar sua língua em mim e estimular minha entrada de trás simultaneamente.  
Meu namorado continuava a brincar com meus seios, prendendo os mamilos entre os dentes ocasionalmente.

Eles seguiram trabalhando de modo sincronizado em meu corpo até que atingi o clímax.  
Quando voltei a mim, estava deitada no tapete macio da sala, próximo à lareira, e Damon mexia delicadamente em meus cabelos.

– Pronta pra mais, amor?

Eu ainda sentia meu corpo pulsando e apenas gemi, imaginando sentir mais daquilo novamente.

– Isso soa como um sim para mim. – havia humor e excitação na voz dele – O que acha, brother?

– Você a conhece melhor do que eu. – eu ouvi a voz de Stefan não muito longe.

Damon me beijou com desejo e foi puxando meu corpo para ficar em cima dele.  
– Monta em mim do jeito que você gosta, amor.

Meu corpo já estava desperto novamente, o que era comum quando Damon estava envolvido. Desde o inicio de nosso namoro era como se ele tivesse pleno domínio sobre meu corpo.

Eu o montei, sentindo como ele me preenchia e provocava arrepio por meu corpo.  
Ia começar a me mover, mas ele parou meus movimentos e fez com que eu deitasse sobre seu corpo.

– Lembra quando você me disse que gostaria de saber como seria ser duplamente preenchida? – eu apenas assenti, enquanto sentia Stefan afastar minhas nádegas e passar algo gelado em meu buraquinho – Esta noite você saberá como é.

Meu cunhado foi atencioso, tendo cuidado ao me penetrar e, como consequência, fazendo com que eu sentisse cada parte de seu membro me preenchendo.

Lógico que eu não era mais virgem ali. Com um namorado como Damon isso seria impossível.  
Mas, era completamente diferente ser enrabada, enquanto um pênis já se abrigava em minha vagina.

Abrigar aos dois completamente dentro de mim foi surreal. Eles estavam em todos os pontos de meu corpo, me esticando, preenchendo e pulsando.

– Gostosa. – Stefan gemeu e mordeu minha pele.

O prazer era tanto que eu sentia minha vagina e meu anus contraírem contra seus membros.  
Os dois começaram a se mover duramente contra mim e logo estavam em sincronia. Atingindo pontos dentro de meu corpo que até então eram desconhecidos.  
As mãos deles se dedicavam a todos os locais que podiam alcançar.

Nossos gemidos eram tão altos deviam ecoar por toda a casa.

Eu estava desesperada para atingir o clímax, mas os irmãos Salvatore pareciam dispostos a me enlouquecer, retardando o momento.  
Eles me levavam até a borda e diminuíam os movimentos para nos acalmar.

– Por favor... – minha voz saiu suplicante, mas eu não liguei, precisava da minha liberação – Eu preciso de mais... me deixem gozar... por favor...

O sorriso de Damon foi extremamente malicioso e eu imaginava que Stefan tivesse um sorriso similar em sua faça.

Parecia impossível para mim, mas os movimentos deles se tornaram ainda mais vigorosos. Stefan praticamente saia de mim para depois voltar com forçar.  
Meu corpo praticamente quicava entre eles e os dois não pararam até que Atingimos o clímax juntos.

Foi ainda mais surreal.  
Damon já havia me apresentado aos orgasmos múltiplos, mas dessa vez havia algo mais.  
Meu corpo foi atingido por tantos espasmos que parecia que não teriam mais fim.

Stefan saiu de mim lentamente, gemendo quando se jogou no tapete.  
Meu namorado apenas me acomodou melhor em seu peito, sem se preocupar em sair de dentro de mim.

– Então, amor, foi como você imaginava? – ele perguntou com um suspiro.

– Melhor, muito melhor. – eu respondi preguiçosamente.

– Nosso prazer é servir, gostosa. – ouvi Stefan dizer.

– Com certeza e esse é apenas o começo de nossas férias.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam?  
Bom o bastante para valer alguns reviews? Sejam generosos._

_Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
